Fiesta en la Orden Severusiana
by Maryam
Summary: Para celebrar dias especiales... la direccion de la Orden Severusiana monta ciertos acontencimientos para sus miembros y amigos. Pasa, sientate y ponte comodo.
1. Poison Navidad

Esto es un regalito navideño para la people de la Orden Severusiana y el Reino de Ayesha. Lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo, pero con todo el corazón (y otras vísceras, ejem... ) espero que os guste. Besotes. Maryam  
  
Advertencias: pos las típicas, que Sevie no es mío. (BUAAAAHHH) y todo lo demás. Aye me adelante con la song, pero es que no pude resistirme.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fiesta en la Orden Severusiana  
  
Una habitación en completa oscuridad. Es el salón de la Orden Severusiana. Se oyen unos pasos. Un golpe.  
  
- Ay!!! - Se enciende un foco en el centro y se ve a una chica de pelo castaño y largo, con una fusta en una mano, frotándose la rodilla.  
  
- Me la he hecho cisco con la mesita del te, Ays! Ya no podré jugar al fútbol. hum... pero si nunca he jugado al fútbol - se da cuenta de que todos la miran - Ah! Oh! Si ya estáis aquí.- Se incorpora, tose y se pone solemne.  
  
- Bienvenid@s a la "Especial Night's Severusian Order" - dice sonriendo. Desde atrás se oye una voz.  
  
- Por que lo dices en ingles, Maryam? Ademas, creo que no se dice así...  
  
Intentando disimular, medio girando la cabeza y con la boca torcida Maryam contesta a la voz - Pues por que suena mejor, ya lo hemos discutido antes Aura, ahora calla, leñe.  
  
- Chorradas, si somos todos hispanos - Maryam echa una mirada asesina hacia la oscuridad detrás de ella, vuelve a toser y a mira al frente.  
  
- Como iba diciendo, bienvenid@s, hoy en estas fechas tan entrañables- Se oyen unas risitas de fondo - Os hemos preparado una sorpresita. - Mas risitas, una carcajada y un gruñido.  
  
- Severus ven - se oye otro gruñido desde la oscuridad.- Severus? - Con muestras de enfado finalmente dice Maryam - SEVERUS! - se oye el chasquido de un látigo y un ay y finalmente aparece, por detrás de Maryam, Severus Snape con un ridículo gorrito de papa Noel en la cabeza. - Gracias Aura.  
  
- De nada, un placer. - dice la voz de la oscuridad.  
  
- Y tanto que un placer, con lo que le gusta tirar de látigo - murmura Severus.  
  
- Decías? - Maryam mira de soslayo a Severus. Sev disimula mirando a otro lado y silbando.  
  
- Severus tiene algo especial preparado para vosotros. Verdad Sevie? - Maryam mira con sonrisita tonta al moreno.  
  
- Si tu lo dices. ¬_¬  
  
- Bueno, estoy segura que os va a encantar. Con todos ustedes, Severus Snape.  
  
Maryam se va hacia la oscuridad dejando a Sev en medio del foco con cierta mirada de pánico, pero el estoico profesor se recompone pasados unos segundos y permanece serio en el circulo de luz. De fondo se oyen voces.  
  
- Donde esta el disco Aura? - Si lo guardaste tu... - Que dices? dijiste que lo traías tu. - Claro, y lo traje, y tu lo guardaste. - No discutáis - dice una tercera voz - Arfs... buscad buscad. - Aquí esta! - es la tercera voz otra vez. - Aleluya. Menos mal que estabas aquí Aye.  
  
Comienzan a sonar unos acordes de una guitarra eléctrica a los que se une pronto una batería. Y finalmente una voz suena. Pero Severus permanece impertérrito. Salvo un leve alzamiento de su ceja izquierda, no se ha movido. La música para.  
  
- Severus! Que haces parado? Maldita sea. - Se oye a Maryam desde atrasa.  
  
- No pienso hacerlo.  
  
- Sevie. Lo hemos hablado, lo hemos discutido hasta el aburrimiento, y quedamos en que si lo harías - ahora ha sido Aura la que ha hablado.  
  
- Ya lo se, pero he cambiado de opinión. No quiero hacerlo y no lo hare.  
  
- ARGS - a Maryam le esta dando un jamacuco.  
  
- Tranquila Mary, tranquila, que yo me encargo- Aura intenta calmarla, entonces se ve entrar en el foco de luz a otra chica morena con el pelo rizado que se acerca a Severus y que poniéndose de puntillas le dice algo al oido. Severus abre los ojos mucho y rápidamente asiente.  
  
- Ale, ya esta solucionado - dice volviendo a la oscuridad, donde se oye una respiración fuerte, que no se sabe si es alguien con asma, un ataque de ansiedad o es Darth Vader que ha venido a la fiesta sin ser invitado. Es Maryam.  
  
Vuelve a sonar los acordes de guitarra, la batería y la voz.  
  
Your cruel device Your blood, like ice One look could kill My pain, your thrill  
  
Severus se mueve al ritmo de la musica. Su melena se sacude con idéntico ritmo, al igual que la borlita del sombrero. Lo hace realmente bien, increíble pero cierto. Al principio parece un poco cohibido, pero la música le gusta. Y al momento esta tarareándola a la vez que se mueve.  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
  
Siguiendo el ritmo, totalmente metido en la canción, Severus se quita la túnica y la lanza hacia delante haciendo el típico fru-fru de la tela. Suspiros y ayes se oyen desde las sombras. Comienza a soltar uno a uno los botones de su levita. Mas suspiros y risitas nerviosas.  
  
You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
  
Finalmente en el estribillo se de desembaraza de la levita y girándola varias veces sobre su cabeza sigue el mismo camino que la túnica. Ahora se oyen golpes y discusiones. Parece que alguna esta peleándose por tomar la levita del profesor.  
  
Your mouth, so hot Your web, I'm caught Your skin, so wet Black lace on sweat  
  
Severus pasa sus manos por su pecho soltando también los botones de la camisa de suave lino que lleva bajo la levita. La tiene completamente desabrochada, pero parece hacerse de rogar en quitársela, se gira dando la espalda y enseña un hombro que rápidamente vuelve a cubrir, hace lo mismo con el otro hombro. Una voz desde la oscuridad dice - QUÍTATELA!- otra dice -QUÍTATELO TODO!!!  
  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't want to touch you but You're under my skin (Deep in) I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
Finalmente se quita la camisa que esta vez es lanzada hacia atrás, una mano con una fusta colgando del la muñeca sale de la oscuridad y la pilla al vuelo. Severus lleva sus manos a la cintura. Y comienza a soltar su cinturón, le siguen los botones del pantalón y con un rápido movimiento los pantalones están a la altura de los tobillos. Gritos y sollozos suenan en la oscuridad.  
  
You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains Poison  
  
Severus se deja caer al suelo y sentado se quita las botas y los pantalones, que de una patada manda a un lado, esta vez es el extremo de un látigo el que los engancha y los atrae a la oscuridad.  
  
One look could kill My pain, your thrill  
  
You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains Poison I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
  
Severus se ha incorporado de una manera muy sensual y baila. Solo lleva puestos el ridículo sombrerito y unos preciosos slips de satén verde oscuro. Al principio parecía que no quería pero ahora esta totalmente sumergido en la canción, de la nada hace aparecer unas tijeras, comienza a cortar sus slips por los lados empezando desde el muslo. Que quedan precariamente sostenidos por apenas unos hilitos.  
  
Gritos, sollozos, aullidos y maullidos, hasta los golpes de la gente contra el suelo, al desmayarse, se oyen alrededor. La voz de la razón de Ayesha se oye por encima de todo el escandalo.  
  
- Pero, pero, pero... Severus, por dios, que haces???? Que no habíamos dicho que llegaras a tanto.  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins It's poison I dont't wanna break these chains Poison  
  
Con los últimos compases de la música, Severus se quita... el gorrito, lo baja por su pecho hasta la altura de sus slips, con mirada traviesa lo sostiene ahí a la vez que tira del destrozado calzoncillo...  
  
- AAAAAHHHHHHHH - una exclamación generalizada se oye todo alrededor.  
  
Ayesha sale como una bala de las sombras y como puede tapa a Severus a la vez que lo arrastra hacia la oscuridad, la gente se ha vuelto loca gritando, gimiendo, llorando... Vuelven a salir las chicas, Ayesha, Aura y Maryam. Se ponen en el centro y sonrientes y pelín sonrojadas dicen a la vez.  
  
- Esperamos que os haya gustado. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. - y se van saludando entre aplauso efusivos.  
  
FIN? 


	2. Lord Marmalade San Valentin

****

Lord Marmalade

Resumen: Una tarde aburrida, Aura y Duare en el Msn... que podría salir de ahí.

Autora : Maryam (¿otra vez? Jejeje)

Clasificación: R

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos los que han pagado los derechos de autor. 

Avisos: Este fic vuelve a ser otra locura de la Orden Severusiana. Mucha información no tendremos... pero hay que ver lo bien que nos lo pasamos jejeje 

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

La canción es Lady Marmalade de Moulin Rouge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El Gran salón de la orden esta de tiros largos. En el sofá de honor están las tres administradoras de la Orden; Ayesha, Aura y Maryam. Detrás de ellas hay un mar de sillas plegables que poco a poco van siendo ocupadas por "miembras" de la Orden. La gran cortina de terciopelo rojo vuelve a estar instalada en medio del salón y tras ella se observa mucho movimiento, demasiado.

Duare se apoya en el respaldo del sofá donde las admin hablan en susurros - ¿qué habéis organizado esta vez, niñas? - Las chicas se sobresaltan.

- Args que susto, Duare - dice Maryam llevándose la mano al corazón.

- No tenemos absoluta idea de lo que va a pasar - agrega Aura, con cara de cierto temor. 

- Eso es no del todo cierto, Maryam tuvo un desvarío y se lo contó a Lucius, pero no creo que se hayan atrevido. - termina por añadir Ayesha.

- Si fuera otro, no sabría que decirte, pero es Lucius "miau" Malfoy - afirma Maryam levantando una ceja muy al estilo Slytherin. 

- Ya, pero Severus y los otros no lo aceptarían... ¿verdad? - Aura tenia aun más gesto de susto en su rostro.

- Lucy puede ser muy persuasivo - susurra Ayesha con la mirada perdida y sonrisa tonta, ante la suspicaz mirada del resto.

De repente se apagan las luces. El foco apunta a las cortinas que se comienzan a abrir lentamente mientras comienza a sonar la música.

__

(Lil' Kim:)**  
Where's all  
My soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all  
Flow sisters**

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo han hecho - Se oye decir a Maryam decir, mientras se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo masajea con un gruñido - ahora es cuando nos cierran la orden. Sus compañeras le palmean la espalda en señal de apoyo.

  
**_Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, go sister_**

El telón esta completamente abierto. En el centro del escenario hay 4 hombres moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Van vestidos con túnicas negras que los cubren totalmente hasta la cabeza. Parecen mortifagos.

__

(Mya:)**  
He met Marmalade down  
In old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff  
On the street  
She said,  
Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go,  
Oh**

Se gira el primero por la izquierda, adelantándose, con un rápido movimiento abre su túnica y quitándosela la tira al suelo. Se oye un jadeo generalizado entre el publico. Es Lucius Malfoy vestido con un ceñidisimo corpiño blanco y plata con puntillas por todos lados. Completa su vestimenta con unas ligas con lacitos y una larguisima boa de plumas que agita al ritmo de la canción. Se le ve que esta entusiasmado, y canta la canción en playback.

  
**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
(Hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
(Hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
(Ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(Oh)_**

En el estribillo el resto de los hombres sin dejar de dar la espalda ejecuta los mismos movimientos que Lucius, que sacude el pecho, las caderas, se agacha, abre las piernas, las cierra, se levanta, se agita... todo al acelerado ritmo de la canción. Terminando con un bamboleo de la cadera.

  
**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**

Siguiendo todos el ritmo se contorsionan muy sensualmente. Los otros sin dejar de dar la espalda pero totalmente sincronizados. Lucius se desplaza hacia atrás a la vez que baila y se vuelve a colocar en la fila con sus compañeros.  
  
_(Pink:)**  
He sat in her boudoir  
While she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak,  
Yeah**_

El segundo se da la vuelta. Con un teatral movimiento se quita la túnica. Se vuelve a oír un jadeo general. Es Severus Snape, también vestido con un corsé y en este caso un liguero. No lleva boa, pero sí un lindo lacito en su trasero sobre la palabra Love bordada. No tiene cara de muchos amigos, pero se le ve soltura en los movimientos. El también tararea la canción, pero sin el mismo entusiasmo de Lucius.

  
**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
(Da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade,  
Uh_**

Ahora es Severus el que esta en el primer plano, todos ejecutando los mismos bailes de antes. Lucius de frente y los otros dos de espaldas. Cuando abren las piernas se observa un ligerisimo sonrojo en las mejillas de Severus.

  
**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(Ooh)_**

Otra vez todos con el mismo sensual movimiento y el moreno se desplaza hacia atrás para colocarse en la fila. Ahora es el de la derecha que con un salto se quita la túnica y empieza a cantar y moverse como lo haría un rapper. Ahora el jadeo además de generalizado es mucho más sonoro. Y se oye entre medias mas de un "¿¡AH!?" 

  
_(Lil' Kim:)**  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the  
Money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we  
'Bout that cake,  
Straight out the gate  
We independent women,  
Some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine  
When I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you  
And I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing  
These cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes,  
Getting love from the dudes  
Four bad as* chicks  
From the Moulin Rouge**_

Es Sirius Black, vestido con un corpiño rojo y negro lleno de lacitos, con unas medias negras y unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas. Esta literalmente cantando la canción, con una terriblemente sexy sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras los de atrás simplemente se balancean al ritmo de la música, cambiando de postura con según que palabras o tarareándolas, haciéndole los coros.

  
**_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters_**

Sirius para, mientras los de atrás cantan y se agitan al ritmo de la música.

  
**_We drink wine with  
Diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the  
Meaning of expensive taste_**

Sirius vuelve a cantar a la vez que se desplaza hacia atrás colocándose en la línea.

  
**_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya  
(Come on)  
Mocca chocolata  
(What)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_**

One more time, come on  
  
**_Marmalade  
(Ooh)  
Lady Marmalade  
(Ooh yeah)  
Marmalade  
(Oh)_**

Ya todos en línea cantan y bailan al ritmo de la música. Aunque aun sigue uno cubierto y de espaldas. Sin darse la vuelta la capucha cae atrás dejando ver una rubia cabellera y la túnica acaba resbalando por sus hombros hasta el suelo. El rubio lleva un top de ligerisima seda todo en dorado y bronce. Y una pluma en la cabeza. Se gira. 

  
_(Christina:)**  
Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin  
Feeling silky smooth,  
Oh  
Colour of cafe au lait,  
All right  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried**_

Mas jadeos, oh's, ah's y hasta un ¿eim?. Es Remus Lupin que totalmente sonrojado, canta mientras los otros tres se mueven al ritmo. Se le nota que le esta dando muchisima vergüenza. Sus movimientos aunque correctos se notan un poco forzados. 

**__**

  
More, more, more

Bailando vuelve a la fila. Sigue totalmente sonrojado. Y Severus viéndolo se ríe.   
  
_(Pink:)**  
Now he's back home  
Doing nine to five  
(Nine to five)**_

Severus se adelanta y canta su parte. Ahora con menos cara de enfadado. 

  
_(Mya:)  
**Sleeping the gray flannel life**_

Lucius se pone a su lado y cantando engancha a Severus con la boa, para mayor azoramiento del moreno.  
  
_(Christina:)**  
But when he turns  
Off to sleep,  
Memories keep**_

Ahora es Lupin el que intenta cantar entre carcajada y carcajada. Sirius se apoya en el hombro de su amigo agarrándose el estomago y con lagrimas de risa en sus ojos.

  
**_More, more, more_**

Severus consigue liberarse de la boa de Lucius, los otros dos consiguen dejar de reírse y se ponen en fila otra vez, para ejecutar el estribillo.  
  
**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
(Da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
(Oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
(Ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_**

Los cuatro se mueven al ritmo, ahora parece que más sueltos, menos cohibidos. Bailan de frente, se giran, bailan de espaldas. Mostrando preciosas y poco enseñadas partes de su anatomía. Al menos con tan poca ropa.

  
**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(All my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(Oh)_**

Vuelve a ponerse de frente. Lucius le guiña un ojo a Severus y los Gryffindors se ríen. Pero cuando es Sirius el que le guiña el ojo a Lupin, Severus pone cara de asco, mientras Lucius lo mira levantando una ceja. 

  
**_Come on, uh  
  
Christina  
Moulin_**

Lupin se adelanta y hace una reverencia sencilla y con una tímida sonrisa.

  
**_Pink  
Lady Marmalade_**

Severus se adelanta y también hace una reverencia, pero con cierto aire marcial. Aunque le resulta difícil con los tacones de las botas.

  
**_Lil' Kim  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh  
Uh uh uh uh_**

Saludando Sirius se adelanta y comienza a lanzar besos a todas partes.

  
**_Mya  
Oh oh ohh_**

Lucius se inclina haciendo una elaboradisima reverencia dejando al final su boa arrastrándose por el suelo. 

  
**_Rockwilder baby  
Lady  
Moulin Rouge  
Oh ooh  
Da dum da dum  
Misdemeanor here_**

Todos saludan inclinándose. Y finalmente terminan riéndose.

  
**_Creole Lady Marmalade,  
Ooh yes_**

La música termina. El silencio que impera en la sala se podría cortar. Incluso a Maryam le parece que se oye un grillito, siente deseos de pegarle un tiro al grillito.

Las tres saliendo del estupor se giran mirando al resto de chicas, en todas hay un gesto entre la sorpresa y la estupefacción. De repente se oye un "WOW" por el fondo y el salón estalla en aplausos. "BIEN" "BRAVO" se oyen entre las palmadas. 

Respiran tranquilas, les ha gustado, eso quiere decir que no pedirán sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata. Aun siguen pálidas. Los chicos se acercan. 

- ¿Estáis bien? - pregunta Remus preocupado - no tenéis buenas caras. 

- ¿Que no os ha gustado? - pregunta Sirius poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Claro que les ha gustado, si fue idea suya. Además, cualquier cosa en la que este yo involucrado tiene que ser de muy buen gusto - Afirma con total seguridad Lucius. 

- Creo que voy a hacerles una tila, no se las ve bien - concluye Severus dirigiéndose a su laboratorio, por el camino Lupin lo alcanza.

- Mejor seria un chocolate, hazme caso - afirma el rubio acompañándolo hacia el laboratorio - créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Ambos hombres desaparecen en el laboratorio mientras Lucius realiza posturitas con la boa de plumas para regocijo de un grupo que se ha aproximado a él. Sirius de rodillas ante las administradoras se comporta como un cachorrito. Duare dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza como se haría con un perrito le dice - no es el momento Sirius.

Con un gemidito triste se va hacia donde esta Lucius y comienza a competir con él en posturiras y movimientos de melena. Para aun mayor regocijo de las chicas allí congregadas. 

- Y así termina otra "gloriosa" noche en la Orden Severusiana - dice entre risitas Duare mientras se sienta en un brazo del sofá donde las otras tres siguen conmocionadas. 

¿Fin? ^_^

Varias me habéis preguntado como entrar en la Orden Severusiana. Nada mas fácil que entrar en mi profile. Allí tenéis un link directo a la Orden, luego es solo seguir las instrucciones y todo listo...

Por cierto, este "experimento" (desvarío, locura, herejía... etc. etc.) Tiene un dibujo, por cortesía de Duare, que se encuentra también en la Orden Severusiana.

Besotes

Maryam


End file.
